Talk:Warrant Officer
Untitled I met a few Warrant Officers while in the U.S. Marine Corps - they do hold commissions. Their leadership is generally directed toward technical specialties, instead of command, like a normal commissioned officer. It's kind of like the difference between a Master Sergeant and a First Sergeant, or a Master Gunnery Sergeant and a Sergeant Major. Just wanted to throw that out there. Smoke My pageMy talk 03:44, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Rank Names Can we hold the experience ranks in the Halo multiplayer system as actual canon for the UNSC military rank, especially by way of name? Warrant Officer 1 doesn't seem like a rank (renaming it First Warrant Officer might be more realistic, assuming a second rank exists), and four ranks of Chief Warrant Officer seems a tad overblown. The multiplayer system is, after all, meant to denote a lot of different experience levels, so more ranks might exist in this system than are actually present in the UNSC military- should this be examined?Unnamed Individual 04:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The WO ranks don't come from any multiplayer system. These are the ranks of the actual US military (Warrant Officer 1, Chief WO 2, 3, etc.) The Spartan ranks seen in multiplayer aren't the actual UNSC ranks. All ranks seen in campaign are also US ranks, so we can assume that the UNSC ranking system matches the US one. Multiplayer is never canon. Iceman117 02:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) S In halo, there is no such thing as chief warrant officer... If I'm not mistaken, it is actually WO, WO1, WO2, WO3. There is not chief warrant officer. Also, the next rank is captain, not second lieutenant. This is halo. Not real life. Bigben088 00:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, not in Multiplayer, but in the actual canon, the ranks in each UNSC military branch are the same as the United States military's corresponding services. UNSC Marines have US Marine rank structure, etc., etc. -- User:Griever0311 Exactly. So far, all UNSC ranks have been carbon copies of their US counterparts. So, we can assume that the US system was carried over when the UNSC was formed. So, we can say that the ranks are: *Warrant Officer 1 (WO1) *Chief Warrant Officer 2 (CWO2) *Chief Warrant Officer 3 (CWO3) *Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CWO4) *Chief Warrant Officer 5 (CWO5) The ranks directly below WO1 are the Chief Enlisted Advisors of the branches (Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps, Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force, etc.) and the ranks directly above are 2nd Lt. (MC, Army, AF) and Ensign (Navy). P.S. We know for a fact there are CWOs because one of the Noble Team Spartan-IIIs is a CWO. Iceman117 04:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Are the WOs Iceman117 listed supposed to be Army or another branch?If its Army then the CWO5 is actually a Master Warrant Officer X Aikou x 04:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) No, those are Marine Corps. And no, the Army doesn't have a rank called "Master Warrant Officer." This isn't Canada. -- User:Griever0311 Fair enough that its Marines listed here but you're mistaken about the Army.They do have a Master WO X Aikou x 04:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hah. No, they don't. I'm pretty sure I would have seen one in the time I spent working with them. With a bit of further research, I only found 1 other country that uses that rank: Singapore. So yeah, IRL experience and some cursory research just blew you outta the water-- User:Griever0311 Then why is it as part of my training with ROTC where I had to learn the US Army's ranks that there was a MWO? X Aikou x 05:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Because your instructor's a dumbass and needs to get his knowledge together before he ruins another bunch of potential soldiers. The Army has CWO's just like we do. They're "master" in a sense, in that they're the highest rank a Warrant Officer can attain, but it is in no way a part of the rank's name. -- User:Griever0311 My instructors were a LTC and SFC thank you,plus do you really think carrer soldiers like them would get something like that wrong?Its possible it may be a lesser-known or used rank like a 5-Star General or Sergent Major of the Army but I know for a fact it exists. X Aikou x 05:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's not used at all. The Army uses the WO and then 4 CWOs just like we do. And "Sergeant Major of the Army" isn't a rank, it's a billet. Work on your knowledge. And yes, them being Army, I fully expect them to get something so simple and trivial completely wrong. -- User:Griever0311 But you saying "like we do" I assume you're part of another branch.I am more inclined to believe men who have been in the Army their whole lives over someone who never was.Not to mention the material we were taught from included MWO and was created by the US Military,not an outside company.And while Sergeant Major of the Army may be a special rank,it is still a rank. X Aikou x 05:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's not a rank, it's a billet, one that is held by the most senior Sergeant Major in the United States Army. It's like being the Color Sergeant, or on the lower extreme, a fire team or squad leader. It's not a rank, but a duty and position conferred to a particular individual already holding the rank of Sergeant Major. Here: * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warrant_Officer_(United_States)#Army * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warrant_Officer_(United_States) *http://www.goarmy.com/content/goarmy/about/ranks-and-insignia.html - The official Army website. -- User:Griever0311 I don't trust Wikipedia for the most part.Throw all the internet sources at me that you want but I'm going with what my instructors and Army-approved material says.If you put so much stock in them though I'm sure this one will answer both the MWO and SMoA debates. http://www.us-army-info.com/pages/ranks.html X Aikou x 06:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) That's not a goverment site. And anyway, it still stands that you're just a ROTC cadet. It's not like I can hold your ignorance of the real military against you. P.S.: http://www.goarmy.com/content/goarmy/about/ranks-and-insignia.html - The official Army website. P.P.S.: They call it a rank in most non-official, publicly transparent material because most civilians don't know what in the hell a billet is. -- User:Griever0311 Ok, the Warrant Officer ranks are the same for every branch, though some don't use all of them. I am also a JROTC cadet, and our cadet ref book does list MWO as a rank, but I don't think that's right. I'll ask one of my instructors (they are an SFC, CSM, and LTC) about it. And Sergeant Major of the Army is a rank. That's why it has its own specia insignia. Squad leaders, Platoon Sergeants, Company Commanders, etc. don't get special insignia, but SMA does. Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force, Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps, and Chief Petty Officer of the Navy are also ranks with special insignia, not just billets. Iceman117 03:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) NO, it's not. I'm a goddamn United States Marine - I'm not just pulling this shit outta my ass. -- User:Griever0311 See Griever I'm not mistaken on either count.And being part of one branch does grant you absolute knowledge of the others.I know Army but I don't assume I know Marines,AF,or Navy. X Aikou x 05:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Listen, I understand what you're saying, but the OFFICIAL, GOVERNMENT-RUN ARMY WEBSITE confirms what I'm saying. And no, you *don't* know Army, you're still a ROTC cadet. That's like saying a middle-schooler understands what college is like. -- User:Griever0311 So in other words official goverment website contradicts official goverment teaching resources?And (no joke) by the time I was in middle school I understood several college-level concepts so your analogy isn't entirely true. X Aikou x 07:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. If you ever actually end up in the service, you'll learn that there is often a vast gulf between what is taught and what is reality. And ROTC isn't exactly the pinnacle of military instruction, nor is it always it the most up-to-date, nor the most well-funded, considering the fact that it's obviously not geared toward making proficient military personnel, it's merely to get civilians ready for the military. -- User:Griever0311 Whether or not its designed to be actual military training or just and introductory program the materials are still goverment issued and,at least in the case of my Battalion,updated almost yearly. X Aikou x 07:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Here's a government website calling it MWO http://www.mirecc.va.gov/docs/visn6/7_US_Military_Ranks.pdf But it really doesn't matter. This is neither a major nor a halopedia issue. Reach doesn't go past WO 3. We can't assume that modern rank is canon. The Air Force is probably dissolved by 2525. Different official sources call it diferent things. It could be regional or unoffficial. Obvioulsy none of us know. And this debate is doing nothing. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 07:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I said I'd get the answer, so here it is. The Army WO ranks are *Warant Officer 1 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *CWO 3 *CWO 4 *Master Chief Warrant Officer 5 Source: a retired Army Command Sergeant Major Iceman117 03:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ^If that doesn't convince you then we'll just have to agree to disagree.This page is getting way too spammed up with something that has little connection to the topic.Anyone going to complain if I de-spam it? X Aikou x 05:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ranks image Shouldn't we have Halo Reach WO emblem ? Becuase real ranks =/= Halo ranks. [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 03:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Multiplayer is not canon. Simple as that. In the campaigns of all the Halo games, ranks are mentioned that are carbon copies of US ranks. Noble Team's members don't even use the Reach multiplayer ranks. Reach MP doesn't use Lt or Lt Commander. Noble Six is a Lt. and Kat is a Lt Commander. Jorge is a Chief Warrant Officer, a rank also not found in Reach multiplayer. You can also find Specialists that will join fireteams during campaign. SPC is not found in Reach MP. *In short, US ranks = UNSC ranks. Just not in MP (which, as I said, isn't canon). Iceman117 14:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) K thanks. I know MP =/= canon, but I thought the rank images were sidetracks of the canon. You sure know your stuff lol.[[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 23:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol thanks, I try :) Iceman117 23:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC)